Atramentous
by mysticahime
Summary: AU/bit OOC/Semi-vampire fic / "Atramentous—tengah malam...," Pria itu memandang sinar bulan yang berpendar keemasan di dalam gelapnya malam, "akhir dari sebuah hari sekaligus awal dari sebuah hari." /A fic for aya-na rifa'i, my beloved wife / RnR please?


"_**This isn't an end..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**This is a **__**beginning**__**..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ATRAMENT****OUS**

**A semi vampire-fic**

**By: mysticahime™**

**© 2010**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Just a fic for my beloved wife, aya-na rifa'i :)**

**.**

_Karena cinta itu abadi,_

_ia tak akan lenyap begitu saja_

_Ia tak seperti embun pagi yang menguap saat matahari muncul_

_Ia tak seperti rembulan yang tenggelam saat fajar menyingsing_

_Ia tak akan menghilang_

_Tidak akan pernah berakhir dalam kurun waktu yang tak berkehabisan_

_Karena ia adalah..._

_**Cinta**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah penantian setelah berabad lamanya. Penantian akan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta di mana ia harus rela melepaskan segala yang ia mau. Bersabar—itu kuncinya, dan ia mau melakukan hal tersebut—menunggu, suatu hal yang sangat dibencinya. Yah, apapun itu, karena ia sendiri tidak takut akan pergerakan jarum jam yang bergeser setiap detiknya. Ia tidak mengenal waktu, jadi untuk apa tunduk kepadanya?

Ia adalah makhluk _immortal_—abadi. Siang dan malam dilaluinya tanpa berkawan dengan udara. Air dan api adalah musuhnya—terutama lidah-lidah pembakar berwarna jingga tua itu. Satu-satunya sekutu dalam hidupnya adalah likuid merah gelap yang menjadi sumber kehidupan manusia—darah. Ia adalah vampir, kode genetik yang dibawanya dari garis keturunan keluarganya, keluarga Uchiha.

Eksistensinya adalah saat-saat pergantian hari, di mana rembulan mulai tinggi dan cahaya matahari terhapus seutuhnya. Angin malam adalah ibu yang selalu membuainya, dan ia senang karena hal itu. Dan ia tinggal sendirian di dalam kastilnya—terkucil, baik dari dunia sosial sumber kehidupannya, maupun dari dunia kaumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia adalah pewaris akhir garis vampir Uchiha—klan vampir yang hampir musnah karena dibantai habis oleh segerombolan _werewolf_ yang kebetulan singgah di sana sekitar empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Dalam empat ratus tahun terakhir, ia menjalani waktu seorang diri. Mengheningkan cipta pada sang bayu yang laksana ibunya. Menyatu dengan alam seolah-olah ia bagian dari alam itu.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang manusia.

Tanpa sadar ia menatap sosok tubuh yang masih memejamkan matanya di atas dipan. Kulitnya putih dan pucat, dan kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perut. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna putih yang sangat sesuai dengan rambut merah jambunya yang tergerai di atas bantalan dari bulu angsa. Cantik, hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan pelan yang nyaris tak terlihat, vampir berambut raven biru kehitaman itu menyentuh punggung tangan si gadis, membuat gadis itu mendadak bangun akibat rasa dingin yang menyengat. Ya, sebagai vampir, tangannya terasa sangat dingin untuk ukuran manusia biasa seperti gadis itu.

"Sasuke..." cetus gadis itu dengan suaranya yang lembut saat ia menemukan cintanya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata onyx yang mampu membuat pertahanannya lumer.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh si vampir. Gejolak haus akan darah-nya membuat si vampir tak mau melangkah lebih maju lagi. Ia ingin melindungi gadisnya.

"Kemarilah..." Gadis itu bangun terduduk di sisi dipan, membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Sasuke diam saja di posisinya semula, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tersiksa.

"Aku... tidak ingin membahayakanmu," ujarnya sembari membuang muka, kedua mata onyx-nya menatap rembulan kebiruan yang bergelayut di atas langit. Samar-samar terdengar lolongan serigala yang memecah kebisuan malam.

"Kau tidak akan membahayakanku..." Gadis itu sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataannya, menggantung kalimatnya supaya Sasuke menebak-nebak kelanjutannya. "...karena aku memintamu mengubahku menjadi vampir. Saat ini juga."

Bola mata hitam itu melebar akibat dorongan rasa kaget yang tiba-tiba muncul. Pria itu berbalik ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kehidupanku sebagai manusia." Gadis itu mendesah. "Aku tinggal sebatang kara."

"Tapi aku peduli," balas Sasuke. Ia meraih lengan kanan Sakura hingga berada sejajar dengan dagunya. "Bila kau menjadi vampir, tidak akan ada lagi ini..." Tangan Sakura nyaris gemetar saat dirasakannya hidung Sasuke menggesek permukaan kulitnya yang tak ditutupi gaun tidur. Lalu ia menmpelkan kepalanya pada dada Sakura, mendengarkan irama teratur dari detak jantung gadis itu. "...dan ini."

"Tapi kau selalu merasa tersiksa bila menghirup aroma darahku!" bantahnya, wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. "Kau selalu haus, kan? Karena aku ada di sini—dekat denganmu—dan aku adalah _manusia_."

"Hn." Dilepaskannya lengan Sakura hingga lengan itu jatuh dengan gontai ke atas pangkuan sang empunya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Katakan apa maumu."

Emerald itu bersinar, penuh kemantapan sekaligus pengharapan. "Menjadi vampir yang akan mendampingimu."

Ia tidak menjawab. Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura—berjalan menuju balkon di luar ruangan itu, sebuah tempat yang bermandikan cahaya bulan, kemudian mencengkeram besi pembatas yang berdiri di sana. "Kemarilah." Ia memanggil Sakura.

Gadis itu mendekatinya tanpa ragu. Kedua kakinya yang telanjang terdengar bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai. Langkah-langkahnya berhenti ketika ia berada di sisi Sasuke, ikut bermandikan cahaya lunar yang berpendaran. Matanya menyapu alam yang memesona dalam kegelapan dengan tatapan takjub, walau ia telah berulang kali menikmatinya. Setiap saat bersama Sasuke selalu terasa lain bagi Sakura. Walau mereka telah seringkali memandangi pemandangan malam hari berdua, namun saat-saat itu tidak pernah terasa sama. Seperti kali ini.

Pria itu menatapnya.

Dan ia tahu, keputusan gadis itu sudah bulat. Apapun yang ia katakan untuk mencegahnya pasti tidak akan didengar oleh gadis itu. Ia tidak mau merenggut garis kehidupan gadis itu, tidak mau merampas detak jantungnya. Rasanya tidak adil baginya untuk memaksakan egonya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu seutuhnya—selamanya bersamanya. Ya, ia memang menginginkan gadis itu untuk hidup abadi. Tetapi, apakah ini adil?

Gadis itu menginginkan dirinya untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampir, sama seperti keinginannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Namun, ia kini sudah melepaskan keinginannya itu, mencoba bertahan tanpa ingin menghancurkan pola indah kehidupan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Keinginannya untuk memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya telah berubah menjadi keinginan untuk melihat kebahagiaan gadis itu, tidak lebih. Ia mulai melawan rasa dahaganya bila sedang bersama dengan pemilik rambut merah jambu itu, hanya untuk tidak melukainya dan secara tak sengaja merenggut kehidupan manusia polos itu.

Tetapi, kali ini gadis itu memohon kepadanya hal yang menjadi hasratnya selama satu tahun terakhir—di saat ia sudah bisa menerima dahaga yang menguar selama gadis itu berada dalam ruang geraknya, di saat ia sudah bisa menerima aroma menggiurkan itu sebagai anginnya.

Sasuke selalu menginginkan kebahagiaan Sakura—lebih dari apapun. Dan apa yang harus dilakukannya bila gadis itu memohon untuk kebahagiaannya—kebahagiaan mereka berdua?

"Kemarilah..." Sasuke membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, kemudian merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Disibakkannya helai-helai rambut merah muda yang menutupi leher putih jenjang milik gadis itu. Sesaat ia terdiam, bimbang.

"Apakah kau serius?" tanyanya seraya menatap kedua iris emerald itu.

Sorot keyakinan yang mendalam terpancar di sana. "Aku serius, Sasuke. Aku selalu serius dalam segala hal. Sama seriusnya dengan hal aku mencintaimu."

"Apa kau serius?" ulang Sasuke sekali lagi, sedikit berharap bahwa pertanyaannya mampu menggoyahkan keinginan gadis itu. Biarlah ia tidak hidup selamanya, asalkan gadis itu tetap berjalan sesuai takdirnya. Biarlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali kesepian apabila gadis itu meninggal dalam damai, karena beratus-ratus tahun sebelumnya pun, seorang Sasuke selalu hidup dalam kesendirian, bukan?

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan gadis itu merengkuh wajahnya. Kehangatan menjalar dari kulitnya yang hangat kepada kulit Sasuke yang dingin. Dan emerald itu menatapnya penuh permohonan.

Tahu bahwa ia tidak dapat mengubah pendirian Sakura lagi, Sasuke menggendong gadis itu ke sebuah bangku nyaman yang cukup diduduki oleh dua orang yang berada di tengah-tengah balkon—tempat mereka berdua sering menghabiskan malam-malam penuh bulan dan bintang. Disandarkannya kepala gadis itu dengan nyaman di lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas mulai menyibakkan rambut merah muda yang kembali menutupi leher gadis itu. Baru ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih gadis itu, menghirup aromanya—untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hanya satu yang ia harapkan saat ini: gadis itu bisa bertahan.

"Ini bukanlah sebuah akhir, Sakura..." bisiknya lembut.

Dan ia membenamkan taring-taring beracunnya pada kulit itu.

"Ngghh..." Nafas gadis itu terdengar berat, seolah menikmati saat-saat Sasuke menyentuh rambut dan kulit lehernya.

Pada mulanya Sakura merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat, terasa seperti arus listrik. Lalu ia merasakan gelombang kebahagiaan—hormon endorfin yang seolah disuntikkan secara paksa. Nyaris ia terbuai dalam kenikmatan semu itu, sebelum tiba-tiba dirinya terasa terbakar.

Ia menggeliat, berusaha melawan rasa sakit itu. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tak kunjung bergetar. Akibatnya, ia hanya bisa bergulat dengan rasa sakit itu dalam kebisuan.

Tak lama kemudian, rasa panas itu memudar. Gadis itu nyaris menghembuskan nafas lega, tapi tidak jadi. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin menyerbunya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan giginya gemeletukan. Jari-jarinya mati rasa. Hormon endorfin yang disuntikkan bersamaan dengan racun vampir membuat tubuhnya sedikit kebal. Dingin, namun nyaman.

Sesaat kemudian, mata emerald itu terpejam, disusul oleh jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta bisa menghilang_

_Cinta bisa muncul kembali_

_Ia tak akan pernah pergi_

_Cinta tak akan berakhir_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata itu kembali terbuka.

Kilau emerald yang mengagumkan itu kembali berpendar sempurna, dua puluh empat jam sejak emerald itu tertutup oleh tabir tipis kelopak mata.

Sakura tersadar dari pengaruh endorfin yang membentengi alam bawah sadarnya dari terpaan rasa sakit, panas, dan dingin pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan ringan, seolah-olah ia bisa terbang.

Kini ia seorang vampir. Sama seperti pria yang dicintainya.

"Sudah bangun, hn?"

Suara itu... Kini Sakura sudah bisa mengetahui gelombang suara yang datar dan dalam itu. Itu pasti suara Sasuke.

"Begitulah..." Dan ia sendiri terpesona oleh gelombang suara yang dihasilkan oleh pita suaranya. Terdengar begitu bening dan... memukau. Seperti inikah suaranya yang didengar oleh Sasuke selama ini?

Ia mendekati sang sumber suara—pria rupawan dengan rambut biru kehitaman yang tengah memandangi sinar bulan di balkonnya. Pria yang akan didampinginya selama-lamanya. Pria yang _immortal_, sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

Dengan ringan ia menempatkan dirinya di sisi pria itu—posisi yang akan didudukinya sampai kapanpun. Ia memang tidak bisa merasakan lagi detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar bila berada di sekitar Sasuke, namun ia yakin, bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke.

"Lama sekali aku tertidur," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Diliriknya wajah sempurna pria yang dicintainya itu—pria dengan wajah _stoic_ mengagumkan yang selalu disukainya.

"Dua puluh empat jam."

"Ya." Jelas kali ini wajahnya tidak dapat bersemu kemerahan lagi, namun baginya, itu bukan masalah. Hidupnya sebagai manusia memang sudah berakhir. Tetapi di sini—di sisi Sasuke—ia memiliki alur hidup baru yang sudah digoreskan untuknya.

"_Atramentous..._" Telinga barunya yang tajam menangkap gumaman rendah Sasuke.

"Eh, apa?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Apa maksud Sasuke?

"_Atramentous_—tengah malam...," Pria itu memandang sinar bulan yang berpendar keemasan di dalam gelapnya malam, "akhir dari sebuah hari sekaligus awal dari sebuah hari." Ia menatap wanita bermata emerald di sisinya dengan kedua mata onyx-nya. "Sama seperti dirimu. Kematianmu bukan hanya berarti akhir dari hidupmu sebagai manusia, tetapi juga awal hidupmu sebagai vampir..."

Lewat ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, dan ia bisa merasakan bahwa tangan kiri Sasuke beringsut-ingsut mendekat, menggenggam tangannya, menyelubungi tangan mungilnya dengan genggaman tangan yang terasa melindungi itu. Tangan yang dulu dingin itu... kini terasa hangat.

Baiklah, ia rela menukarkan segala yang ia miliki untuk bisa bersama Sasuke seperti saat ini. Saat-saat bermandikan sinar keemasan bulan yang jatuh menimpa area balkon, saat-saat yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang abadi. Saat-saat... mereka jatuh cinta untuk kesekiankalinya.

Saat-saat untuk memulai dari suatu akhir.

Karena setiap akhir juga merupakan suatu permulaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Setiap kali cinta berakhir,_

_pasti akan ada awal dari cinta yang baru_

_Cinta tidak akan pernah berakhir, tidak akan berkesudahan_

_Berkali-kali mati dan hidup lagi_

_Perpisahan dan pertemuan yang silih berganti_

_Dan cinta tetap ada di sana—dalam setiap pertemuan dan perpisahan_

_Karena setiap perpisahan bukanlah suatu akhir_

_Melainkan awal dari sebuah pertemuan takdir_

**.**

***owari***

A/N: Entah mengapa saya bisa membuat fic abal seperti ini ==a Maafkan saya, my darling~ Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari fic ini~ Maaf karena saya tak pandai merangkai kata sepertimu~ T_T _Feel_ dari fic ini ga kerasa ya? Huhuhuuu...

Di sini ceritanya Sasuke itu vampir yang tinggal bersama Sakura dalam sebuah kastil di tengah hutan. Sasuke hidup seorang diri dalam kesepian karena keluarganya habis terbantai oleh _werewolf_. Saya sendiri ga tahu kenapa Sasuke bisa selamat. Entahlah, mungkin _werewolf_-nya ga tega membunuh cowok secakep Sasuke XD

Sakura juga diceritakan sebagai gadis sebatang kara. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 18-19 tahun, entahlah *author ga mutu* Dan mereka berdua saling mencintai...

_Well_, kurang lebih seperti itu.

Berhubung A/N ini sudah kepanjangan, kita sudahi sampai di sini dulu.

_**See you in next death!**_

**mysticahime™**

_**Mind to RnR, please?**_** :3**


End file.
